Quiet Celebration
by SAILORMERCY
Summary: You ever notice no one celebrates birthdays. Here my take on kagome.


A/N: Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha just this story.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"18.I'm finally 18", Kagome softly told herself with a sad smile. It was her birthday today. Though unlike what most would expect there were no warm wishes and gift giving. No. Today might have been her birthday but today was not hers' alone to share. Today was also the day her Father passed away. Today was bittersweet. Today Kagome choose to celebrate alone and gift less.  
  
She sat in a clearing she found awhile ago when she and Inu Yasha had had another one of their famous arguments. It was a little ways from the village, though if need she would be able to run back quickly. The others were peacefully asleep. She sat on her knees on top of a blanket she brought with her and in front laid a single cupcake with two solitary candles. One for her and one for her Father, they stayed unlit for the moment. For now Kagome was left to her thoughts. She thought for a second that she should be with her family but 3yrs here hardened her to that fact. They celebrated the day before but she would grieve on her own. Being with Inu Yasha teaches you that. Don't bring others in if you don't have to.  
  
She smirked.he has had quite an influence on me hasn't he, she thought. That issue would be left unexplored for now.her thoughts drifted to the man that she lost so long ago. What has it been? 12yrs I believe. Sadly she'd forgotten what he looked like. She promised her self when she got back to her time she's look for his picture. Souta wouldn't remember him. He still slumbered in her mother. She did remember the last birthday they spent together. It was her 7th.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Daddy" was the excited cry of a chibi Kagome. Her father looked at her and smiled as much as his weakened body would let him. He was dieing.they all knew and as he made his way to the table just for her.I couldn't help but want to cry. I wouldn't do it though; I knew he ventured out of his bed just for me. Just for today. So sniffing back my tears I hugged him and sat on his lap as my mother brought out the cake. She had a sad smile on, that after this day would forever occupy her face. Seven candles and 5 people, if you include Souta who was in mothers' belly, stood around the table. The candles were lit and a short chorus of "Happy Birthday" ensued. But as they sang my father lent next to my ear and changed the words, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. I'm glad I've celebrate my days with you". With that he kissed my head and headed upstairs. That was the last time I'd see or hear him. I never cried.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
So when she felt a tear role down her face she was surprised. She never told anybody about that. No one ever asked and she would never tell. When her mother had told her she already had known. The wind blew at her face in the dark night making her tear fall. More appeared but no sound accompanied them. Birthdays here in Feudal Japan where left unspoken. If you thought about it all were too sad to celebrate and Inu Yasha didn't even know what one was making him sadder. He was half demon and no one celebrated anything but death when it came to a hanyou. Sango did not celebrate her coming of age because the loss of her brother, family and village, and Miroku because of his father as well. All of them would wish that they were there as well when they celebrated but life isn't fair so they stopped all together. Birthdays were taboo so each was mutually ignored.  
  
She.was worst off. Though all of them lost somebody they did not have to celebrate death on the day of their birth. The wind blew again and Kagome shivered. The tears making her face cold. This is partly why she did this on her own. She did not want to explain what she felt. She didn't want the others to know she was depressed. They knew her Father had died but no one knew when. She didn't want to appear selfish. Wanting sympathy when her burden was not her own.  
  
So as the night grew darker and the surroundings colder she lit her candles. She would stay there until both were done. She was 18 an adult. She hoped her father was proud of her. Quietly she sang, "Happy birthday to me.Happy birthday to me.With the passing of my father.I celebrate the growth of me".  
  
As the candles neared an end the wind blew again and this time a haunting tune flew by Kagome's ear.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kagome.. Happy birthday to you.I've seen how you grown and I'm proud of you.  
  
The end 


End file.
